Storm Chasers Romance
by Rennastray
Summary: The Elgang are (all human ) storm chasers that track, study and record tornadoes. But there is a little romance in the air when waiting for one to chase and two confess feelings. Rena x Raven one-shot!


**Hello! So... I just went to go see the movie "Into the Storm" and got an idea for this one-shot :3**

**Hope you enjoy! And please, if anyone has Rena x Raven story requests, I'd be happy to write them**

**I'm a huge fan of this couple :3**

**Please review! and also watch for my next story (sneak peak) **

**were some of Aisha's magic takes wrong turns (chapter story full of one shots all connected) **

**featuring: Gender bend, Pony style, and Funny sayings like "In my bed" after every sentence :)**

**Character profiles**

**Elsword (Lord Knight)- Lead Chaser (actually goes near the tornado)**

**Elesis (Blazing Heart)- Lead Chaser**

**Aisha (Void Princess)- Medic**

**Chung (Deadly Chaser)- Mechanic**

**Raven (Reckless Fist)- Mechanic**

**Rena (Wind Sneaker)- Weather Specialist**

**Add (Mastermind)- Weather Specialist**

**Ara (Yama Raja)- Video tech**

**Eve- (Code: Nemesi)- Video tech**

**`X`**

**Storm Chaser Romance**

Colors symbolizing the weather danced around on her screen. Her olive eyes scanned every inch of it, searching for a possible area for the vortex. When Rena was little, she never dreamed she'd end up being a storm chaser- well more like a tornado chaser. But here she was now, a meteorologist and on the best team in Eloris. She yawned and rubbed her eyes turning away from the laptop screen and towards a stack of data right next to her.

"Rena?" The blonde haired female looked away to see the van door open to Raven, the group's mechanic. It was easy to see he was tall and toned without his shirt. His amber eyes always shone with fire behind his black and white spiked hair and a smile that would make any girl melt on the spot… sadly he didn't smile too often.

"Hey, whats up?" She smiled, and yawned again.

"You're still up?" He asked as he climbed in, closed the door and sat next to Rena with two small cups with steam leaking out of the top. "It's nearly midnight, you need sleep Rena. We need our weather girl on her game tomorrow!" He smiled a rare smile.

"I will soon, Raven. Is that coffee for me?" She asked setting the papers down, tying up her long hair and fixed her white tank top as he settled in.

"You hate coffee," He smirked and handed it to her," the coffee is for me but the hot chocolate is for you. It's a bit chilly." That doesn't make since, Rena thought, it was about eighty degrees outside. Oh well, she bushed it off. Bring her hot chocolate was sweet of Raven and it made her slightly blush.

"You know me so well!" Rena smiled at the black haired man next to her and gratefully took her cup and sipped it.

"Anything to chase yet?" He asked tenderly breaking the short silence.

"Possibly…" She turned around and picked up her laptop and brought it to her lap and pointed to the patterns on the screen. "See here? Well, if it keeps gaining speed and all the other factors, this baby could produce at least a good sized F2 or 3. But my money is on the F2. And according to this, if it does generate, it'll be a few miles just outside of Altera." Rena looked at the man studying and processing what she had just explained. Truth be told, ever since she had meant Raven, butterflies would always invade her belly and give her all these weird feelings. Good thing she wasn't the only one. Raven had the same thing happen once he warmed up to the beautiful meteorologist. Rena was smart, kind, caring and made anyone feel loved. She could never judge and he should know. When they meant, she didn't once look at her odd for his nasod arm and scars that covered him. No one but Elsword and his sister had figured out that the fact was, he had fallen for the Wind Sneaker and was madly in love.

"What is this?" Raven asked pointing with one of his claws towards a small little green pattern on the screen. Rena giggled, "That's just a little rain storm Raven."

"Oh," He blushed and yawned. Then a thought came into his head. It could be his perfect chance to make his move. No one was around and they were alone. (Besides Add fast asleep in the corner with droll coming down his chin)

Raven began to break out into a sweat and blush madly thinking about how he would go about this.

"So uh... Rena-?!" Raven's blush got worse as the girl laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sorry I'm getting really tired, this isn't a problem is it..." She looked up meeting his eyes. "Not at all!" He shuttered almost red as crimson lipstick.

"OK." She yawned and nuzzled closer towards the Reckless Fist. Secretly smiling to herself, she was happy she actually made a move towards him.

"I...uh...Actually I wouldn't mind if you did it more often..." He whispered. That caught her attention. Raven wouldn't normally say that ... to anyone! Oh El Jesus could he like her to?! She thought and blushed brightly as him, but shook it off.

"Raven...A-are you flirting?" That slipped out.

Grow a pair already! He thought to himself and smiled again, "I could be." and wrapped his arms around her pulled her out of her seat onto his lap, facing him. She was like a feather to him. Rena was blushing madly once again- or did it ever leave? - just like Raven as he then placed a hand under her chin and slowly moved in.

"I've got a confession..." He smirked.

"And that is?" She stared at his very very very close face and felt his breath on her that sent shivers down her back.

"I love you," and bam! her first kiss was gone. Shivers and tingles went through both of their bodies once their lips snaked her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"I love you to Raven."


End file.
